The Psychopathic Hero!
by Maximum Ride12345
Summary: Park Jiyong was a timid pushover Korean transfer student who almost gave up on his life. However, after coming across and coincidentally witnessing a murder, he flees the scene with the killer's diary in his hands. Unfortunately, he gets into an accident which causes him to lose his memory and he mistakes himself as a serial killer instead!(Based on the Kdrama Psychopathic Diary!)
1. Kick It Off

**Hello lovely readers and creators! **

**Allow me to give you a brief introduction right before we enter into chapter one of The Psychopathic Hero! **

**I am MaximumRide12345 and it's been a couple of years since I have posted any kind of story on my storyboard, due to life situations! I just want to say thank you so much for welcoming back and sending me kind and lovely support even though I wasn't able to update my old stories in the way I wanted!**

**Now that I am back however I made it my goal to fix all my old stories and to start of this new one at the start of this new year, even though we are already a month in! I hope you can find joy and take a break from the hectic things that go on in our lives, day in and day out, and that this story can give you comfort! I got inspiration from this story through My Hero Academia and the Korean drama Psychopathic Diary! You will notice that the story follows the baseline and some situations but again I made it a little different in a way! ( I recommend watching it is really good!)**

**Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Love MaximumRide12345**

_**I do not own or take credit for the Korean Drama Psychopathic Diary! Or My Hero Academia, story or characters (Besides my own OC's). All Credit goes to creators of both stories!**_

**_For some clarification on the text bellow!_**

**_Bold in this case: Refers to a TV Broadcast/News Announcement_**

_Italics in this case: Refers to events in Jiyoungs perspective and people talking (future events)_

Normal in this case: Refers to Jiyoung talking in the first person about the entire story (Only in this chapter, however, unless otherwise noted) He's addressing the readers in a sense kinda...

**Full Summary!**

Park "Haru" Jiyong was a timid pushover Korean transfer student who almost gave up on his life. However, after coming across and coincidentally witnessing a murder, he flees the scene with the killer's diary in his hands. Unfortunately, upon escaping he gets into a car accident which causes him to lose his memory. Due to the diary in his possession, he mistakenly believes that he is a notorious psychopathic serial killer that even puts the League of Villains to shame. Also misunderstanding his reasons for wanting to go to UA Academy, he is set out to become the first Psychopathic Hero! (Based on the Kdrama Psychopathic Diary!)

* * *

Someone once said all people were created equal….

"_Hey Bread Basket, I told you to carry my stuff properly! Huh?!"_

Starting with the world's famous phenomenon of a bioluminescent baby being born in Keikei, China. The cause of this _extraordinary eruption_ of people all around the world was pushed aside, and that "_extraordinary" _ordeal ended up becoming the norm. With over eighty percent of the world containing superhumans with special abilities, the profession that was once talked about as a mere story had finally become a reality.

"_Hahaha, he's shaking like a leaf! Bro, you caused the pushover to cry!"_

The simple fantasy of being a hero was now a reality!

"_You should man up! Having a son like you is embarrassing, why can't you take after your older siblings!"_

But honestly, that's just what the media portrays nowadays, they forget to talk about the parts in which it's not available for everyone. That for them fantasy should just remain a fantasy. I might not have been one of those individuals but you could say I was almost swept away by something much worse than that.

* * *

"_**A serial murderer who terrorized people, heroes, and even villains alike, has finally been arrested! The suspect, once known as the Fingerprint killer, was today identified as a former student from the famous UA Academy, Park Jiyoung! He has admitted to committing a total of ten murders, in which nine out of the ten were conclusively identified in a diary, plus one additional murder discovered three weeks prior to the arrest!"**_

"_Is it true you killed all those ten people?! What do you have to say for yourself? Do you feel any remorse for the families and will you plan to defend yourself on the basis of mental illness?"_

"_A statement, please! Why did you record the details of the murders in a diary? Do you feel any guilt? Will you be claiming temporary insanity?_

_Jiyoung stared blankly out of the crowd of news reporters and stray professional heroes that lingered just on the outsides of them. Some held shock, others disgust, and a few in tears._

_Glancing at the small figure of All Might, whose face was ridden with disbelief and his former homeroom teachers, the underground hero Eraserhead, who trembled and was pale with anger._

_The main police director of the criminal division that just interrogated him, sighed and stepped forward. _

"_We plan to make a further announcement after the investigation is over…"_

_But Jiyoung cut him off then at that moment, he lifted his cuffed hands to his face, flicking the towel that covered them to the ground and yanked the facemask they gave to him earlier off. _

_Staring directly into the crowd with cameras flashing here and there, he took a breath and sighed slowly._

"_I'm not a crazy person…" Jiyoung said his voice matching the blankness on his face, despite the way his eyes narrowed as he temporarily paused and allowed the cameras to focus on him even more._

_Smirking he stared back down into the camera and rolled his shoulders back._

"_...I'm just a psychopath, I'm a murder," Jiyoung said smugly, taking one more look at All Might and Eraserhead whose expressions were pretty much the same at this point, his smirk then turned into a wide grin and he looked up at the winter sun laughing as the guards on each side of him tightened there grips and the reporters went even crazier than before._

* * *

But let's not get too far ahead of ourselves now and allow me to start from the beginning of how I almost went down in history as the first Psychopathic Hero to have ever existed. As you carry on throughout this story I wanted to finally correct something for you, I will tell you this with extreme confidence.

This is the harsh truth I have lived with since I was born into a world in which being a Hero gives you a government pay and all the fame and glory one could wish for. Like others, this was my first and last setback on my hero journey.

People aren't born equal.

They have to fight and work hard for that right instead and sometimes it's not always granted.

I guess you can say I learned that lesson the hard way, but I didn't allow it to consume me either. But for now, let us go ahead and get into this!

That is my story of how I will become one of the world's greatest and most unique heroes they have ever seen!

The Psychopathic Hero.

* * *

**Haha, this is the beginning, for now, expect the official part of chapter one to come out very soon!**

**I apologize once more again for it is a short chapter but they should be normally lengthened from the official chapter 1 and future chapters once they are out and I'll make sure to leave a notice if a certain chapter ends up short again!**

**Tell me your thoughts if you like and leave a review if you can! **

**Allow me to thank you once more and I hope you enjoy my story continuing forward!**

**Sincerely,**

**MaximumRide12345!**


	2. The Pushover

The Psychopathic Hero Chapter Pushover

_Park Jiyoung 24 Months before the arrest…_

"So remind me again, what do you plan to tell your father?" said a nasally voice.

Park Jiyong groaned out loud, "D-do you have to k-keep nagging m-me about it?"

He shuddered as his father's face popped up in his mindscape, his puffed-up chest with the usual "_I'm so disappointed with you"_ expression.

The air was cold that afternoon and with each step, Jiyoung pulled his overcoat a little closer around himself as he nervously looked over to the side towards the nasally voice. It belongs to one of Jiyoung's middle school classmates, Takumi Yui.

Though he was walking next to Jiyoung and being friendly, he knew better than to trust him. He was the type to hang with the popular kids while eating their bread crumbs to get connections. Not that, that was an entirely bad thing, since they had to survive in this quirk ridden supernatural world, but Jiyoung was too timid to point the flaw out to him.

Yui scoffed, "I am only trying to help you out! As _your friend, _you can trust me in these types of situations. I can totally tell you from experience that failing one test towards the end of the semester isn't that big of a deal. My mom beats me all the time for failing tests, and since it's your first one this year it's not really an issue."

Jiyoung warily looked over at him and he couldn't help but cringe at the irony of his statement and didn't bother listening in to the end of his ramble.

"Y-yeah b-but it's different w-with m-my…" He started to nervously protest but was cut off by Yui throwing his arm over Jiyoung's shoulder.

He ended up dragging him the last few meters to their city bus stop, despite Jiyoung's weak mumblings of complaint.

"Let me tell you a tip Park," Yui continued puffing his chest, and Jiyoung struggled and failed to get out of the headlock.

"As our middle school days are ending, you need to confront your father and tell him how you feel! The more you allow him to walk over you, you'll always stay as a pushover for the rest of your life!" finished Yui smugly, as he tightened the grip on Jiyoung's neck, causing his body to stumble back and forth.

Jiyoung could only let out an awkward laugh in response and nodded his head, however, he felt repulsed and bitter by Yui's words. There was only one thought ringing in his head, as he waited for his bus with his classmate.

_It must be nice for those to have such a simple mindset._

* * *

Jiyoung sighed as he climbed up the stairs of his dark and damp student study apartment. It took him almost two years to convince his family to allow him to move to a single study dorm after they moved from Korea to Japan to further franchise and expand his father's Korean barbecue restaurant.

He finally bought them over by simply making a convincing claim that it would help him to focus and study for the U.A exams, the prestigious hero highschool he promised his family he would get in, by allowing him to do so. Rather than telling them, it was to get away from the stress and grief they caused him.

Jiyoung slouched down the third-floor hallway to the last door on the right. He could hear the echoing laughter of the painful memory of when he first told his family he would consider pursuing the career of a hero.

"_You a hero?! Don't make me laugh, you might just become a financial assistant instead like your older brother!" _

"_Jiyoung you barely have any control of your quirk, it wouldn't look good for the family business, if you get accepted into an agency somewhere."_

"_The villains would destroy you! You act as though you're quirkless!"_

Jiyoung rolled his eyes and entered his room, as his step-mother and father's confused and amused faces popped up in his mindscape. They only think of their reputation and status, not taking the time _to listen _to their so-called timid, pushover son that doesn't have a future apparently.

Shaking his head, he threw his bag on the ground and walked over to a shelf he had placed in the far corner of this medium-sized dorm room. The self was covered from classic to modern horror movies. He even had a couple of movie posters for different horror previews, decorating around the wall behind his TV stand, but none of them were graphic.

Jiyoung's nerd-like fandom of horror movies started when he was twelve and snuck up on his older brother and his girlfriend at the time watching a rerun of, "_The Shining." _

It was something he proudly kept a secret from others for the longest, to avoid being questioned or judged for liking. And now that he was living in a place by himself, he recently felt more comfortable and relaxed without the feeling of multiple sets of eyes on him at once, and not as timid or weak.

Smiling he casually picked up a random one out of the many, he didn't even bother reading the title as he placed it into his DVD player. The TV, that started to play the beginning of the movie, was one in which Jiyoung fixed after picking it up from a beach near his family's restaurant and house.

Changing into a simple white T-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms, Jiyoung flicked off his lights, with the exception of a desk lap on a nightstand by his sofa. Grabbing his bag, Jiyoung pulled out his homework that was assigned and a study book that held old exam questions for U.A.

He looked at the exam book and snorted. Of course, he would try to get in, but honestly who or which hero high school would want to accept someone who is too afraid to use his own quirk?

Running a hand through his natural light brown curls, he took off his fake circular glasses and lazily started to work his way through the assignments, while the horror movie played in the background mindlessly.

After a while he pulled a blanket that was on the ground over himself and rested his head against the sofa's armrest, unknowingly closing his eyes.

_Bang! _

Jiyoung jolted out of his doze like slumber, his blanket sliding slightly off of him and the movie he put in earlier was rolling the ending credits. He yawned half-awake and grabbed the remote flicking the TV off. Still dazed, however, he blinked his eyes uncertainly and looked up towards the roof.

"_Is that starting again today? It's been a while…" _Jiyoung thought half-awake hoping that it wasn't, but after a few seconds of staring up at the roof, it turned out like he expected it would.

_Srrrchhh…..Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Huffing annoyed, Jiyoung looked towards the clock above his regular bookshelves, huffing again when he saw how late it was.

He glared up at the roof once and more, "Seriously guy? For several days now you've been doing this, what's the matter?!"

With no response, of course, Jiyoung suddenly stood up from the sofa, his blanket falling to the floor. With a burst of confidence and annoyance, he grabbed a jacket off his desk chair, shoved his slippers on, and briskly walked out his door up towards the top floor of the building.

He climbed the last two flights of stairs rehearsing in his head what he would confidently tell the guy living above him.

"_Enough is enough! You've been doing this for several weeks now around or past midnight each night! Is there an issue that you're having? Cus if so please fix it as some of us are trying to sleep and be prepared for school tomorrow!"_

He nodded to himself with a small grim smile to himself, he just had to deliver it just like that with enough assertiveness to prove his point. What he was doing was perfectly normal and there was no need for him to cower or be nervous.

He paused outside the last floor of the fourth hallway, the room directly above his. Taking a deep breath he slowly exhaled and rang the door buzzer.

Jiyoung's confidence that he had slowly started to fade away as he listened to the buzzer noise echoing, alerting the person inside of his presence. With a trembling hand he drew it slowly away from the keypad and let out another shaky breath, that confidence was definitely replaced by an intense amount of nerves.

It seemed like a while before he came to the conclusion that the person inside wasn't going to come to the door. Turning away he breathed out a sigh of relief, relaxing his body to a slouch as he started to shuffle tiredly back towards his room.

A sudden wave of annoyance, however, hit him, causing him to pause in his steps. "_Jiyoung are you really going to suffer another night with a lack of sleep?" _His thoughts stabbed at him as he stood there frozen. He then thought about the test the other day and his frustration at that moment peaked.

Turning back around he stomped his way back to the door. "_No way am I going to suffer another night of this!"_

But before he could do anything the door swung open so fast at that moment it ended up hitting him right in the face hard.

Blinded by a wave of pain Jiyoung stumbled backward with a painful shout, tripping over his own slipper he crashed down on the cold dirty concrete hallway floor.

Another wave of pain struck his shoulder and he slowly moved to glare up at the person and yell at them for not only being loud but careless.

Well, that was his first intention until his eyes made contact with a pair of blue sweatpants. And as quickly as his burst of confidence came, the quicker it left him right then and there.

"What...the…" Jiyoung mutters slowly looking up at the figure that silently stood over him. He flinched violently at the intensity of the glare the other person was giving him and he stumbled quickly back up on his feet holding his throbbing shoulder as a sense of security.

Jiyoung then nervously studied the person in front of him and his body started to tremble. The older boy at first glance looked like a foreigner, but as he stepped into the light Jiyoung was corrected that he indeed was, in fact, Asian as well. He instead appeared to get a tan, he was wearing a black tank top tucked into his blue sweat pants and fingerless boxing gloves covered his hands that were clenched into fists. He was sweating profusely and Jiyoung flinched violently as he stared coldly at him with sharp gray eyes. His hair was styled with black dreadlocks and his body screamed pure muscle.

"_I think I finally know what the cause of the noise was…" _Jiyoung thought slowly, regretting his on the spot fake determination he had only minutes ago.

"What's with your freakin head on my threshold?" The guy snapped coldly, causing Jiyoung to jump again startled by the seriousness in his voice.

Shaking harder than before, Jiyoung licked his dry lips. "_Come on think of something stupid!"_

"A-ah...t-that i-is…" stuttered Jiyoung as his eyes darted from the guy's hardened face to around the area he could use as an excuse, seeing the others room number his short-circuiting brain came up with an idea.

Swallowing the hard lump that was forming in his throat, Jiyoung looked back at him, his mouth trembling in time with his body, "I-isn't t-this apar-rtment 308?"

Continuing on the role he started Jiyoung cleared his throat, determined to get away with the idea he accidentally confused room numbers.

The other on the other hand silently continued to stare him down.

"O-oh. It's 408! I-I'm s-sorry look-ks like I c-confused r-rooms, haha…" said Jiyoung as he forced out a hopefully convincing tone.

The older boy looked down at his hand, slowly nodding his head as if confirming something within himself, before twisting the wrist of his right hand, the older boy sighed and calmly approached the violently trembling Jiyoung.

Jiyoung couldn't help but coware as the older boy neared closer to him. He licked his lips and averted his eyes to anything but the figure staring him dangerously down.

"Where do you go to school?" The older teen snapped at him coldly.

Jiyoung felt his lip tremble as he squeaked out an automatic response.

"H-hibya M-middle…"

"Ah, that's not too far from where I go. You heard of Aldera?" The boy said with a forced grin.

Jiyoung's eyes quickly darted at all the possible exits, he could imagine himself taking action if things turned for the worse.

"Yes I-I know it."

"Cool, I'm assuming you're a senior also, so let me give you a piece of information." The boy said, leaning back down to Jiyoung with a crazed look in his eyes.

"You see I'm training and studying to go to U.A, the hero academy. I'm sure you know how hard it is to get accepted there right?"

Jiyoung nodded his head, shrinking further away from the boy as he possibly could.

The boy scoffed and snorted at his reaction.

"Finals are coming up for us seniors, so work hard. But..." The boy's tone of voice suddenly got ten times darker and Jiyoung swallowed the lump growing in his throat.

"If I ever see you up here again during this time demanding moment…" The boy paused again as he grabbed Jiyoung's shoulder roughly and squeezed it so painfully, that Jiyoung had to bite his tongue to prevent from crying out.

"I'm tossing your ass."

He glared into Jiyoung's eyes until he in return nodded his head rapidly. The boy released his grip from his shoulder and Jiyoung watched his retreating back with a blank expression and body still trembling.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He found himself telling the boy as he opened his door.

The boy silently looked back at him, however, Jiyoung bowed to further express his apology, only to hear the other boy scoff again and slam his door behind him.

The tension and fear quickly left Jiyoung's body and he slumped over in that darkened hallway. Breathing heavily, Jiyoung blinked away the tears threatening to fall and the burn on embarrassment.

"_You freakin idiot."_ He swore to himself before quickly making his way back to his room.

* * *

"Alright class there's only ten months of school, today I'm going to be collecting your end of the year career and highschool review sheets."

The entire class ground loudly and Jiyoung found himself with them. After last night's ordeal, he ended up staying awake and was paying the price for it.

Rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes Jiyoung was so out of it he almost missed the teacher calling his name.

"A-ah y-yes!" He stuttered, bolting up he stood from his desk as his classmates laughed at him.

Flushing in embarrassment he rubbed his hands on his pants.

"Do you know where your desk partner Takumi Yui is at?"

Jiyoung glared down at the empty desk and refrained from rolling his eyes.

"N-no I d-don't" He replied in a soft voice, but knowing his deskmate he was probably playing video games at home.

His teacher sighed as the other students around him whispered insults about him to each other.

"_Park is such a pushover!"_

"_He's so lame dude! He wants to be a hero apparently!"_

"_No way he is so weak and timid, he most likely quirkless. Who would want that?"_

"Silence!" Their teacher snapped and the others quieted down. Jiyoung bit his lip, frustration was building up inside of him.

But it was pointless to do anything about it, as he knew they were right in some aspect of it.

He was indeed a pushover.

"Anyways let him know he needs to turn in his report as soon as he comes back to school, okay?"

Jiyoung nodded his head. "I-I tell him t-to submit i-it."

"Good, now start passing them up!"

The class went back into a wave of complaints, as Jiyoung sat slowly back down with a sigh.

He rolled his eyes and plopped his head on his hand, he was more annoyed about the fact that he had to be the one to remind Takumi to turn in his assignments all the time.

Pushing the thought aside he allowed himself to drift in his thoughts, tuning out their teacher speaking about the exams.

He was never worried about that aspect, for he excelled very well academically, he needed to start training more diligently physically if he had any hopes of passing the U.A exam without using his quirk in any way.

His quirk was way too difficult, dangerous, and he lost control every time he tried to use it. It got to a point in which he was afraid to even try.

But then again it made him, the timid pushover, feel confident in some way he didn't really know how to express.

Turning away from the window he caught himself staring out of, he focused back to the front.

He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More characters are going to be introduced in the next chapter and we get to see how Jiyoung plans to train himself for the U.A exam! Please let me know what you think! What do you guys think his quirk could be? Why is he so afraid to use it?! Do you think he should witness the sludge villain attack? Let me know any thoughts or feedback! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone, I hope you enjoy the recent chapter! Thank you to all who followed and reviewed it so far!**

**Reminder I don't have a beta reader so if there are grammar errors or misspelled words I apologize in advance!**

**I got inspiration from this story through My Hero Academia and the Korean drama Psychopathic Diary! You will notice that the story follows the baseline and some situations but again I made it a little different in a way! ( I recommend watching it is really good!)**

**Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Love MaximumRide12345**

_**I do not own or take credit for the Korean Drama Psychopathic Diary! Or My Hero Academia, story, or characters (Besides my own OC's). All Credit goes to creators of both stories!**_

_**For some clarification on the text below!**_

_**Bold in this case: Refers to a TV Broadcast/News Announcement**_

_Italics in this case: Refers to events in Jiyoung's perspective and people talking (future events)_

Normal in this case: Normal talk!

**Full Summary!**

Park "Haru" Jiyong was a timid pushover Korean transfer student who almost gave up on his life. However, after coming across and coincidentally witnessing a murder, he flees the scene with the killer's diary in his hands. Unfortunately, upon escaping he gets into a car accident which causes him to lose his memory. Due to the diary in his possession, he mistakenly believes that he is a notorious psychopathic serial killer that even puts the League of Villains to shame. Also misunderstanding his reasons for wanting to go to UA Academy, he is set out to become the first Psychopathic Hero! (Based on the Kdrama Psychopathic Diary!)

* * *

"_I said no pictures! Get back behind the police line!"_

"_I'm from Hero AAN! Please give me a quick word! Is this suicide related to the Fingerprint Killer? It's been claimed that the last few cases follow the steady flow of serial murders that have been committed so far!" Screamed an overly-enthusiastic reporter, over the hoards of other reporters from different media agencies pushing, yelling, and shoving each other. _

"_I can't reveal any information about the case! Wait for the official report! Now if none of you back off right now, I'm going to arrest all of you!"_

"Jeez, the reporters can't take the hint can they?" Complained a rather soothing voice to his partner standing guard outside of the house of the current crime scene.

So said partner almost didn't hear him. Even though she was standing outside, something inside her kept nagging for her to go and inspect the scene herself.

Tapping her foot impatiently she watched fellow crime investigators, forensic, and other police personnel walking in and out, some even shouting at each other.

"It's not a surprise by this point Lee. We just need to keep doing our job." She finally said biting her lip anxiously.

Lee let out a loud groan and rolled his eyes. "Knowing you it's like you're saying the complete opposite of that."

Before she could retort, both ended up pausing at the sight of two forensic personnel slowly wheeling the covered body of the victim out to the ambulance.

After a moment of silence passed, she was almost startled by Lee's voice.

"Was it really suicide?"

That caused her to blink and sigh out loud, she could almost feel the exhaustion of last night's shift creep up on her.

"Are you going to continue talking nonsense? It's not the time to play detective." She responded shortly looking back at the house.

"The trash-collecting old lady who was weighed down by living, left the gas on to commit suicide." She suddenly rambled, recalling this morning's briefing.

"On top of harsh living conditions, her body was just discovered this morning after months of neglect, simply because no one came or wanted to check up on her." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she pushed out the rest of the summary to her partner, who looked taken aback by the sudden recall.

"I know, I also feel sorry too," said Lee in a rather low tone than earlier, leaning closer to her.

"The old lady even took sleeping pills." He whispered before straightening back out. She quickly looked at him as he kept his face professionally blank.

"Sleeping pills?" She whispered back confused. How does he know that? It wasn't in this morning's brief.

"I overheard the investigators debating about it with forensics when I picked up our keys to the patrol vehicle." He answered back automatically as if knowing her thoughts.

She then without hesitation walked towards the blocked off the entrance, that was blocked with police tape.

"Hey! You can't just go in! Come here!" One of the new interns shouted nervously at her, he extended his arms to hold her back in which she carefully dodged over.

"Now now Yuu-Kun, let's not make a fuss hmm?" Lee said cheerfully using a bit of his quirk on the younger officer as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him back to the patrol cars.

"B-but..b-but.." He trailed off dazed and Lee let out an exaggerated laugh, nodding his head towards his partner who gave him the okay sign.

"Officer H-hiromi-san can't go in there." Yuu-kun protested and Lee sternly turned him away from the blocked entrance.

"What was that? How about you look over there for a second? Do you see what I see?" Lee said, enforcing more of his calming quirk in his voice.

Yuu-kun blinked for a moment before responding. "Huh? I can't see anything?"

Lee slapped his back happily. "Good! That's your future if you keep meddling like that."

Meanwhile, so said officer made her way into the house, she looked and studied the room, as forensic still were sweeping the house for evidence.

Pulling on gloves Hiromi followed the pattern of household goods and personal items scattered all over the place until her eyes came across the tapped outline of where the old lady's body laid.

Based on the tap it looked as if she was slumped up against her backyard porch windows. Out of the corner of the eye she saw a single blood fingerprint on the glass.

Placing her hand on her chin she rubbed it in thought until a familiar voice broke her from it.

"_Isn't it strange?"_

Hiromi rolled her eyes and looked over at the voice. It was a man wearing an old fashioned detective coat and fedora, his hand was copying the same motions as she was. Upon seeing that she dropped her hand letting out a puff of air.

"What is strange? There could be…"Hiromi snapped back, however she trailed off slightly as she relooked over the scene.

She also didn't have to look back at the figure to know he was looking at her with a scowl.

"_Even others believe so, a true detective can't be like that."_

Hiromi held back from rolling her eyes again and slowly took off her gloves. "You can't say that when others have yet to voice it out properly yet."

"_Think about it for a moment."_ The figure continued, ignoring her rebuttal.

"_If the grandmother was thinking of dying when she took the sleeping pills, why did she come all the way here to do it?"_

That made her freeze for a second, as ridiculous as the figure could sound sometimes, he for once did have a solid point.

But it was also in that brief moment when reality hit her once more and she sighed again, relaxing her shoulders that she didn't realize were tense.

"I'm not a detective." She said flatly and turned to walk back outside when the figure caused her to freeze in place again.

"_And, here…"_

She looked over her shoulder and watched him crouch in front of the back window, his finger pointed out the fingerprint again before she watched him hover his thumb over it instead.

"_Isn't this fingerprint actually a thumbprint?" _He glanced back at her with a questioning yet also blank expression on his face.

Before she could say anything he looked away from her to the window again. "_On top of that, it's blood splatter."_

Hiromi couldn't help but feel uneasy by his words and with wide eyes, she walked up next to him and leaned over slightly, before crouching down also.

She blinked a couple of times seeing what she didn't see before, from afar, the blood splatter stood out as she looked up and down the window and the thumbprint caused her to bite her lip a little harder this time.

"What's this? Maybe her finger was injured." She mumbled focusing for a moment on the print.

The figure first glanced back and around the room before replying in a grave tone, "_There's something strange with this scene." _

Hiromi's eyes met the figures' own and they stared at each other for another second, before she suddenly stood and shook her head, wiping the sweat off her palms on her uniform pants.

"There's nothing strange. Please stop saying useless things." She concluded out loud more so to herself than the figure of whom she could still feel his eyes linger on her.

"Senpai." Lee's sudden voice of concern caused her to jump and she quickly looked around at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her in reaction to her startled expression.

"What are you saying to yourself? He then asked gently and Hiromi quickly blinked off the effects of his quirk. Looking back to where the figure was she sighed seeing that there was nobody there.

"Ah no, it's nothing. I'm fine so stop using your quirk on me."

He gave another look of concern in which she turned away from suddenly flustered.

"Shall we head out to patrol then?"

Nodding her head she quickly exited the house of the victim with Lee right behind her.

* * *

"Park! How many times do I need to say it?! You need to lower your body more and throw the punch upon clenching your core!"

Jiyoung narrowly blocked his training partner's punch as his boxing coach from the side screamed at him. Sweat was dripping from his body but he knew he had another thirty-minutes of beating before he was done with today's training.

Adjusting his helmet he focused nervously on Amai-kun who was grinning at him mischievously from his own helmet.

"Show me you're I'm gonna get accepted into U.A with a bang, expression Haru!" Amai-Kun taunted him and he almost let a groan out at the nickname.

"Y-yes!" He squealed back uncertainty, and ended up getting kicked harshly in the shins for not fully paying attention, causing him to fall face-first on the mat.

He could hear his coach groan in disappointment and Amai-Kuns laugh above him. "Get back up Haru! We still have a few minutes left!"

Trembling he got back up on his feet and during the last seconds he was able to get at least one blow on Amai-Kun before the buzzer of the gym went off.

"Hahaha I knew you could do it! Holy, that was a good throw at the end there!" Amai-Kun said cheerfully as he helped a shaking Jiyoung out of the ring.

His coach sighed loudly from his office before coming back out with towels and ice packs. Throwing the items at them, Amai-Kun was able to catch it perfectly were he on the other hand stumbled.

Picking the items off the floor he gave a nervous chuckle seeing the stern expression on his coaches face.

"I just don't understand you Park. Your step-mother gave me your background and it shows you've been training since you were eight. And that training has been showing off and improving during the years you've been here."

"Now come on Takeuchi-Sensei! Give the kid a break, he's going to do great when the exams come around!" Amai-Kun said, winking at Jiyoung who gave another nervous smile.

"Its his timid personality that's holding him back! That's it, Park, next week we are going to focus on your confidence building! U.A isn't going to let timid examinees like yourself be accepted at this rate!" His coach said crossing his arms over his chest, he then turned and walked back into his office closing the door with a slam.

Amai sighed before smiling at Jiyoung who was fiddling his ice pack and looking at the floor solemnly.

"Hey it's going to be fine! You have great form! Don't be discouraged every time you go against me, I've had the training a little longer and that's why I get a little excited and can't help but not hold back because of the potential you have! I'll talk to the old man but who knows this could help you in the long run!"

With a slap on his shoulder, Jiyoung watched silently as he walked off humming a pop tune.

It frustrated him when they spoke to him like that, he blinked off tears as he slowly stood back up and went to go gather his things.

As he left the building and walked back to his he couldn't help but consider the truth behind their words. He didn't know if he was always a pushover or timid like this, but what he did know is that it all fully started when he discovered what his quirk was for the first time.

He ruffled his hair shaking away the thoughts involved with it. To him it was more of when he was ready to fully confront or rather if he would ever confront the issues.

Pulling his hoodie up over his head he watched a police car drive by during the annual patrol hours in the area by his gym during this time of the evening and a homeless man pushing a cart on the other side of the street from him. The homeless man was rambling on in a drunken slur and levitating a couple empty bottles of beer near his head.

Ignoring the man he walked around him and avoided looking back even when the man yelled at him.

"_**Two Aldera Junior High Students were rescued by All Might this afternoon from a villain known as the Sludge Villain! The impact was so big it even caused a temporary rain storm…!" **_

Jiyoung paused and listened to the newscast coming from an electronics store televisions on display. He watched a short clip of the figure of All Might and the poorly blurred out faces of the students.

Jiyoung snorted at the quality anyone watching could tell who the students were in public from a distance. A blond spiky-haired aggressive-looking teen and a green curly-haired plain freckled looking teen in the same uniforms.

Yawning he stretched his arms and continued his trek back. "If I think about it, I think that's the Junior high the upstairs guy said he goes to." Jiyoung pondered out loud to himself, as he walked up to the entrance of his building.

His phone at that same dinged loudly causing him to pause and pull the device out. Reading the message quickly Jiyoung groaned visibly upset to anyone who looked passing by.

With an angry sigh he shoved the phone back into his bag and turned back from his apartment to wave down a taxi.

It doesn't look like he's going to rest early this weekend.

* * *

Hiromi rested her head and watched the buildings pass by slowly as Lee drove them around their patrol route for that evening.

She saw a homeless man rambling and a hunched over teen walk in different directions and seeing that they posed no threat she didn't bother voicing them to her partner.

The radio was reporting the news over a villian accident this afternoon and how All Might saved the day once again, but it was turned down low enough to be background noise.

Not fully paying attention she flinched when Lee cleared his throat.

"Senpai, perhaps...I'm just saying, what if…"

Hiromi rubbed her temples to soothe a headache that was coming on.

"Lee just spit it out, don't run in circles." She said closing her eyes for a minute.

"Do you see ghosts?"

She snapped her eyes open and turned her body towards him. "Wait, what?"

He glanced over and after seeing her expression he cleared his throat again to fix himself.

"No, no! I'm not saying you're crazy! The thing is...Whenever we go to a scene where someone died, you talk to yourself a lot."

"It's nothing." She answered back immediately fighting off her face from flushing red again, in embarrassment.

They fell quiet again and she looked back out the window again, smiling as she saw a couple holding hands and laughing as they walked home.

"How would it be if you looked at the ghost though?"

As soon as that peace was there it was gone again.

Not caring if she responded Lee then started to chatter with a grin.

"I mean you might actually have a quirk that allows you to see ghosts!" Lee laughed but she watched him with a blank expression as he did a cross over his chest.

As Lee was still laughing nervously now at the thought of his own words, she turned to look out the front and relaxed back in her seat.

Crossing her arms over her chest she finally said gently, "The scenes remind me in a way of the past. I used to talk to my dad about his cases, from the time I was a kid. Though at that time I was obsessed with getting a quirk and being a pro hero like everyone else, seeing him come home with just boxes of cases I couldn't help but get curious and pester him to tell me about it."

Hiromi smiled at the thought of her dad getting flustered over her childish pestering and her mom nagging him to not tell her about scary things.

"You see, his case book was more interesting to me than reading fairy tales or watching the news about All Might or the other pro heroes."

"Ahh yes the legendary Detective Hiromi…" said Lee in an understanding voice after she finished her last thought.

"What legend?" She questioned him with a small emotionless laugh.

But that seemed to make him fall silent in respect and understanding towards her father's current situation.

As Lee pulled up to her mother's cafe, that last spot in their rounds. She spotted the so-called legend outside in a chair with one of their dachshunds, Micky.

Rolling down the window she leaned out and waved to her dad. "Dad!" she called out with a smile.

Her father was wearing a red sweater, upon seeing her he did his best to give her a lopsided smile and with a trembling hand he waved with the other holding tightly onto Micky.

Lee pulled to the curb and put their vehicle in park, while Hiromi went ahead and got out.

"Livy! Livy! Livy!" Her father shouted happily as he stood up unsteadily still waving at her. Micky squirmed uncomfortably by the sudden change of positions, but her father kept his grip tight on him.

Hiromi then saluted him and he with the same lopsided grin gave her one back with his trembling hand. That's right, her poor father that had to suffer for no reason, her father that sacrificed his life and the ones who rather call him a legend then continue his efforts.

That is why she is more dedicated than anything or anyone to accomplish that for him.

"Olivia! You should have told me if you and Seiji-Kun were going to stop by!" Her mother said with a happy expression on her face.

"I'm sorry mom, we have some time before tonight's shift so we thought to stop by for dinner real quick. "Hiromi said calmly as Lee walked up next to her greeting her father in the same manner and giving her mom a bow, in which she slapped him on the back for.

"Why of course let's go in! Come along dear, let's go eat."

As they followed her parents inside, she bit her lips and forced a grin on her face.

_More than anything she was going to solve his case._

_And more than anyone she was going to be the one to catch the FingerPrint Killer._

* * *

**I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter fams! **

**We are slowly approaching the entrance exams! What do you guys think of Hiromi and her partner Lee? How do you like Jiyoung's nickname Haru? What do you think Jiyoung is upset about?**

**Other than that I look forward to seeing you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
